


Bartering for Goods and Services

by starforged



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Vague Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's good, but this isn't his kind of battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartering for Goods and Services

He startles awake to see her sitting up next to him in the bed, a tablet in her hands. It looks like a book, but he’s not entirely sure because he knocks it out of her hand as he pulls his fist back. 

She doesn’t move out of the way. Instead she watches her tablet fly and land face down on the dirty floor with an unimpressed frown. 

“I was almost finished with that.”

“Nat?”

His fist is still hovering in the air, until she reaches a finger out and gently pushes his arm back down. “Your security is terrible. Any assassin could have just crawled right into your bed.”

He blinks at her. “And read a book?”

“I’m doing more of the spy thing these days.” She crosses her legs at the ankles, leaning back against the cracked headboard. 

He sits back and runs a hand through his sleep-touseled hair. “You didn’t think meeting in the morning would have been a better idea?”

The way her gaze moves over his body, he gets the impression that there wasn’t a very good reason to crawl into bed with him. He’s shirtless, wearing only shorts, and he has to resist the urge to at least cover up with the sheet. Maybe she can read that in the way he sits or something in his face, but her eyebrows go up in a sort of challenging expression. 

“I wanted to test your security. You have none, which I feel is ridiculous, considering that Captain America is quite the fugitive these days.” Natasha pats the space next to her that he only just barely occupies.

“I know what I’m doing,” he tells her. 

Steve scoots in next to her, her thigh pressing against his when he does.

“You’re good in battle, Steve, but this isn’t the kind of playing field you’re really used to. And Sam? Forget it. He’s even worse than you.”

He turns his head to look at her, a smile playing on his lips. “Are you offering your services to me and Sam?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“What’s the pay for my services?”

Steve laughs, an unexpected noise that rumbles in his chest. Natasha smirks, head tilting to the side. Her hair fans against her cheek when she does it. And maybe it’s because it’s the middle of the night. Maybe it’s because she’s come back, because she wants to stay. Maybe it’s because he’s missed her.

But his hand reaches out, fingers brushing against her skin as he tucks hair behind her ear. “Well, I am on the run. Pay isn’t going to be much.”

The way her mouth curves now is what he would actually call a smile. “I like negotiations.”


End file.
